Desentendimento Fatal
by Yagami Gabis
Summary: o que aconteceria se uma das brigas de Inuyasha e Kagome fosse realmente fatal..... estou cansada de ver o Inuyasha maltratar a Kagome.....minha 1ª Death fic..


Eu vou tentar fazer uma onshot do Inuyasha, eu tenho varias idéias na cabeça entao vou tentar arrumar alguma e coloco-las no site, epero que gostem.

Death Fic

* * *

Legenda 

_**fala do personagens**_

pensamentos dos personagens

* * *

**Desentendimento Fatal**

Chegaram no vilarejo, pretendiam descançar muito, faziam quase 3 meses que eles haviam partido do vilarejo para ir atras do Naraku, mas a busca estava indo de mal a pior, eles nunca encontravam nenhum rastro nenhuma pista que pudesse levar eles ate pelo menos um metro adiante. Parecia que estavam sempre um passo atrás.

Kagome:_**ate que enfim** -_exclamou quando viu o vilarejo -_**ja estava sentindo saudades**_

Sango_:** é mesmo, tres meses em busca do Naraku foi muito cansativo**_

Miroku: _**Mas o tempo está passando e nós não conseguimos uma pista sequer do seu paradeiro**_ - disse com uma cara muito séria - _**mas nao podemos fazer nada, se nao o encontramos vamos descançar um pouco.**_

Inuyasha:_ **Keh! Vocês são muito fracos, nós so passamos 3 meses longe daqui e vocês querem descaçar ¬¬**_

Shippou: _**Ah Inuyasha deixa de ser chato, que que tem voltar de vez enquando para casa, você so pensa em lutar, relaxa um pouco.**_

Inuaysha: _**Keh!**_ - cruzou os braços e fexou a cara

Foram passando pelo vilarejo e todos que os viam comprimentavam, sempre reconhecendo Kagome como a reecarnação da sacerdotiza Kikyou, isso de certo modo a irrtava, alguem poderia reconhcer pelo menos uma vez como Kagome, simplesmente Kagome, nao a reecarnação da pessoa que vivia atrapalhando-a. Ela ja deveria estar acostumada nao? Afinal ja haviam passado 3 anos que estava naquela busca pelos fragmento, mas pareciam que essa busca nunca acabava. Mas o que aconteceria quando essa busca acabasse? Ela teria que ir embora, cada um iri seguir com sua vida, Sango teria vingado seus parentes e recomecaria a vila dos exterminadores de novo, Miroku iria perder a maldição do Kazaana e iria se casar com Sango e Inuyasha? Provavelmente iria reviver a sacerdotiza Kikyou e viveriram no vilarejo em paz só sobraria Kagome, e sua única escolha seria embora para sua era, nao seria mais necessaria na era Feudal.

Kagome: _**Kaede-baa-chan nós chagamos**_

Kaede: _**Kagome que bom que vocês chegaram nós estavamos precisando**_

Sango: _**Hun?**_

Miroku: _**O que aconteceu?**_

Kaede: _**Faz uns dias já** _- comecou e parou por um tempo

Inuyasha: _**o que aconteceu velhota?**_

Kagome:_** Inuyasha! Respeite a Kaede-baa-chan**_

Kaede: _**Tudo bem Kagome, ja estou acustumada** _- deu um sorriso sem graça, enquanto kagome fuzilava Inuyasha com o olhar, que parecia nem ligar.

Sango: _**O que aconteceu kaede?**_

Kaede: _**Naraku veio aqui faz uns dias, ele destruiu parte do vilarejo.**_

Miroku: _**Por isso nao o encontramos na estrada.**_

Inuyasha_: **Maldito!**_

Kaede:**_ Mas uma coisa nos preocupou muito._**

Sango**: _O que?_**

Kaede:_ **Ele estava procurando alguma coisa.**_

Inuyasha: _**Dever ser a joia.**_

Shippou: _**o Inuyasha, se fosse a joia ele teria ido atras de nós**_

Miroku: _**O Shippou esta certo.**_

Shippou:_** n.n**_

Inuyasha:_ **Então o que ele veio atras.**_

Sango: _**Não sabemos.**_

Kagome:** _deixem a Kaede terminar u.ú_**

Kaede:** _obrigado Kagome, na verdade ele falou o que ele veio procurar._**

Todos: _**O que? o.O**_

Kaede:**_ bom quase isso_ -** deu um tempo - _**ele disse que veio terminar o serviço, um que ainda nao havia acabado, que tinha começado por um sentimento inútil e continuaria ate o fim por vingança.**_

Kagome: _**o que seria?**_

Kaede:** _disse também que continuaria pois o problema tinha voltado de outro mundo para atormenta-lo, e que iria deixar de ser um problema, e nao demoraria muito._**

Miroku: _**entao ele vai matar alguém.**_

Sango: _**quem seria?**_

Kaede: _**alguém que vem o atrapalhando a muito tempo e ele conseguiu se livrar, mas deve ter voltado.**_

Inuayasha: _**Quem seria?**_

Kagome: **_Kikyou_ **- sussurrou

Inuayasha: _**Disse algo Kagome?**_

Kagome:_ **Kikyou**_ - disse em voz alta e todos olharam para ela com cara de interrogação, entao continuou -_ **ele disse que é alguém que vem o atrapalhando, ele a matou a 50 anos atrás, agora ela ressucitou pela bruxa, ele vai querer se livrar dela de novo.**_ - terminou em voz triste por que saberia o que iria acontecer logo em seguida: Inuyasha iria sair correndo atras dela mais uma vez e deixaria todos ali, principalmente ela, mais uma vez..

Miroku: _**Faz sentido.**_

Shippou:_ **é!**_

Inuyasha: _**Tem certeza Kagome?**_ - perguntou aflito

Kagome:** _Sim_** - virou o olhar, nao conseguia olhar para ele

Kaede:_** Kagome deve estar certa**. -_ mal terminou de falar e Inuyasha ja tinha saido correndo dali.

Kaede suspirou, mesmo sabendo que Inuyasha iria salvar sua irmã, sabia que ela nao pertencia mais a essa epoca. Todos passaram a de olhar e depois de um tempo viraram para Kagome, que mantia um semblante triste.

Kagome:_** Kaede-baa-chan**_ - todos olharam para ela -** _o que você queria que eu fissesse?_** - tentou disfarçar a tristeza

Kaede: _**ah sim, como o Naraku atacou o vilarejo, queria que você me ajudasse a cuidar dos feridos**._

Kagome:** _a sim._** Mais uma tarde como uma sacerdotiza que nao sou. - suspirou

Sango:_ **Eu e o Miroku queremos ajudar também**_

Miroku:** _Eu quero?_**

Sango:_ **Quer sim,**_ - fuzilou ele com o olhar que sentiu um frio na espinha

Miroku:_ **é isso ai, eu quero**_ Mas que droga, agora que eu cheguei T-T - deu um sorriso amarelo

Kaede: _**Vocês poderiam ajudar os moradores a reconstruir as casas destruidas**_

Sango e Miroku: **_Hai_**

Shippou:**_ e eu?_**

Kaede: **_voce nao precisa ajudar nao, pode ir fazer qualquer outra coisa_**

Shippou: _**tah bom**_ - saiu da cabana

Kaede: **_Vamos _**- levantou-se

Todos: **_Hai_**

Cada um foi para seu devido lugar, Kagome passou a tarde toda com a Kaede ajudando os feridos, embora ela gostase de ajudar e curar, ela nao gostava dos agradecimentos, nao por ser uma garota modesta ou arrogante, simplesmente porque a maioria deles eram "obrigado sacerdotiza" "obrigado reecarnação da sacerdotiza" ou pior "obrigado sacerdotiza kikyou" por mais que dissesse que nao era Kikyou, a maioria chamava ela assim, isso a deixava irritada, se tinha uma coisa da qual nao gostava era trocar seu nome de proposito, principalmente por Kikyou, assim parecia que ela era uma imitaçãozinha da Sacerditiza Kikyou.

Quando foi de tardezinha voltaram para a cabana para descançar, Kagome chegou exausta e logo depois chegaram Miroku e Sango, Miroku parecia estar roxo de tanto apanhar, no mínimo em vez de ajudar a Sango ele deve ter pedido para ter um filho com todas as mulheres que ele viu pela frente, mesmo estando noivo da exteminadora. Kagome e Sango tomaram um banho bem rápido no rio e depois foram para a cabana dormir. Todos ja estavam no sono menos Kagome, estava pensando em Inuyasha ele ainda nao tinha voltado, sera que teria acontecido alguma coisa de muito sério? Mas se fosse isso a grande Sacerdotiza estaria la pra ajuda-lo nao estaria?

Kagome: Nao vou perder meu sono por causa dekele idiota do Inuyasha - se virou e se concentrou em dormir e esquecer esses malditos pensamentos que rodavam na sua cabeça.

Em outro lugar

Kikyou:_** Por que voce esta aqui Inuyasha?**_ - perguntou-lhe pela decima vez

Inuyasha: _**Vim lhe proteger**_

Kikyou:_** Do que?**_

Inuyasha:_** Do Naraku**_

Kikyou: _**Mas por que?**_

Inuyasha:** _Ele disse que iria vir te matar, entao eu corri para te ajudar_**

Kikyou:**_ e deixou seus amigos?_**

Inuyasha:**_ sim,._** - parou um pouco e pensou -_** nao**_ - mais um tempo - _**nao sei**_

Kikyou suspirou

Kikyou: **_Inuyasha o que voce quer?_**

Inuyasha: **_como assim?_**

Kikyou: **_você tem que escolher_**

Inuyasha:_** o que?**_

Kikyou: _**Inuyasha, eu te amei muito no passado, e ainda te amo, mas você deve perguntar-se **_- deu um tempo **-_ Eu amo quem? A Kikyou ou a Kagome?_**

Inuyasha:**_ você, lógico_**

Kikyou: **_realmente estaria disposto a deixar a Kagome ir embora?_**

Inuyasha: - sem resposta

Kikyou:_** Inuyasha, foi bom o que tivemos no passado, mas você deve seguir em frente e deixar para tras o que aconteceu.**_

Inuyasha: _**mas...**_

Kikyou:_** você veio atras de mim porque o Naraku disse que me mataria?**_

Inuyasha: sim, - pensou - **_nao diretamente, disse que mataria uma pessoas que vem o atrapalhando a muito tempo_**.

Kikyou: **_entao, disse que era eu?_**

Inuyasha: _**nao**_

Kikyou: **_pode ser qualquer um_**

Inuyasha: _**qualquer um?**_

Kikyou: _**ate mesmo a Kagome, parou para pensar nisso?**_

Inuyasha:**_ o.O_** - ela poderia estar dizendo a verdade

Kikyou: **_vá atrás dela, vou ficar bem_** - sentiu tristeza em ve-lo que iria partir

Inuyasha: **_certo, mas qualquer coisa eu venho._**

Kikyou: **_certo _**- viu ele partir floresta adentro - O seu coraçao nao pertence mais a mim Inuyasha.

Acordou e saiu antes da Kaede a ver, pois de a visse provavelmente iria atrás dela para pedir mais ajuda, nao ague ntaria mais um dia cuidadndo daqueles moradores. Entrou floresta adentro e parou perto de um riacho que descia por ali, ficou olhando seu reflexo na agua, e uma simples mas devastadora lembrança bateu em sua mente: Inuyasha nao tinha voltado

Kagome: _**ele esta feliz com aquela malditga sacerdotiza, quem sou eu e o que posso fazer para impedir?**_ - parou um tempo e sentiu as lágrimas vir aos olhos - **_nada, nao posso fazer nada_**. - se permitiu a chorar, colocou a cabeça no meio das pernas e as abraçou.

Ficou naquela posiçao por um tempo, logo se desligou do mund, tanto que nem sentiu a presença dos fragmentos que estavam por chegar. Depois so sentiu uma ventania e o sol que estava batendo em suas costas cesar.

Kouga: **_o que aconteceu Kagome?_** - abaixou e ficou na altura dela

Kagome: _**Kouga?**_

Kouga:**_ voce esta chorando? -_** reparou nas marcas do seu rosto e sentiu um forte cheiro de lágrimas.

Kagome:_** bom... é que... o..**_ - nao conseguiu falar porque caiu no choro.

Kouga: **_o que o cara de cachorro fez?_** -sentou do lado dela e a abracou

Kagome_**: sou eu... eu sou uma idiota -**_ aceitou o abraço e começou a chorar no ombro dele.

Kouga: _**Calma, me conte o que aconteceu.**_

Kagome: **_Certo_**

Contou a historia todinha para ele, nao escondeu nenhum detalhe, contou ate que gostava de Inuyasha e tinha o pequeno problema da sacerdotiza, o que o Naraku havia falado, as trocas de nome, tudo, sem esconder nada.

Kouga: _**Kagome, axo que você deve contar tudo isso para o Inuyasha**_

Kagome: _**voce axa? '**_

Kouga: _**sim,**_ - tomou ar -_ **você deve contar tudo o que você sente, abrir o jogo, e se ele gostar de você, vai corresponder com certeza. **_

Kagome: _**é talvez**_

Kouga: **_Kagome, você sabe que eu te amo muito, e sei que eu perdi a luta para o cara de cachorro, mas se você ficar feliz .. eu fico feliz também, saiba que eu vou sempre estar te esperando._**

Kagome: **_arigatou Kouga-kun _**- o abraçou

Kaouga:**_ de nada _**- a abraçou tambem - _**agora é bom você correr, porque o cara de chachorro estava ouvindo a nossa conversa ate um tempo atras**_

Kagome; _**sério?**_ - separou-se dele, ele fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça -_** entao tenho que ir**_. - se levantou e se foi

Kouga: _**Adeus Kagome**_ -viu-a sumir na mata

Correu feito uma desesperada atrás dele, precisava contar tudo para ele, queria saber como ele se sentia, e se gostasse da sacerdtiza, que falasse logo na cara para acabar com o sofrimento. Encontrou ele parado em uma clareira, estava xingando Deus e o mundo, mas resolveu arriscar, afinal havia criado coragem enquanto corria, o maximo que podia ganhar era uma bronca enorme, o que tinha a perder?

Kagome: _**Inuyasha!!**_ - parou de correr e tentou recuperaro ar perdido

Inuyasha:**_ O que quer?_** - estava super magoado, no caminho devolta veio pensando no que a Kikyou tinha dito, e descobriu que amava muito a Kagome, e ela ja tinha dito que queria muito ficar com ele, mas agora havia a encontrado no braços do lobo fedido, isso tinha o irrtado muito.

Kagome: **_Inuayasha, peciso te contar uma coisa_**

Inuyasha:_** o que? que esta afim do lobo fedido?**_

Kagome: **_Nani?_**

Inuyasha: **_eu vi você nos braços dele_**

Kagome:**_ você entendeu tudo errado_**

Inuyasha: **_errado? eu vi muito bem, você se jogando nos braços daquele tipinho, sinceramente Kagome, mesmo eu conhecendo você um pouco, eu nunca axei que voce seria desse tipo de gente._**

Kagome:** _Inuyasha me escuta_** -foi xegando perto dele

Inuyasha: **_nao! me escuta você_**

Kagome: _**o.O**_

Inuyasha: _**to cansando de ver você e esse seu lobo adestrado, porque nao vai embora com ele, case-se com ele, assim nos poupa de suas perdas de tempo atrás desse fedido**_. - cruzou os braço, doia muito flar isso, nao era o que ele realmente queria dizer, mas isso era um desabafo

Kagome:**_ e você tem muita moral pra falar disso neh??_** - chegou mais perto dele

Inuyasha: **_o que quer dizer?_**

Kagome: **_eh você que sempre fica indo atrás daquela sacerdotiza e nos deixa no meio do caminho perdendo tempo._**

Inuyasha: _**olha o jeito que voce fala da Kikyou**_ - virou para ela -**_ quem você pensa que eh para falar isso?_**

Kagome: _**A REICARNAÇAO DELA**_ - falou com uma voz de maníaca, mas muitisssima ironica

Inuyasha: **_o.O_**

Kagome: _**NAO EH O QUE TODOS DIZEM, "OLHA! EH A REICARNAÇAO DA SACERTIZA!!!!" " SACERDOTIZA KIKYOU ME AJUDE " "OBRIGADO SACERDOTIZA"**_ - comecou a fazer gestos - _**EU TO CANSADA!!! CANSADA!!! 3 MALDITOS ANOS TENDO QUE AGUENTAR ISSO!!! **_- deixou lágrimas cair de seu rosto - _**EU SOU A KAGOME!! KA-GO-ME, NAO SOU NENHUMA IMITAÇAOZINHA DE NINGUEM!! NINGUÉM... muito menos da Kikyou**_

Inuyasha: _**como ousa!!**_

Kagome: **_so estou nessa busca para encontrar logo esses malditos fragmentos que soh acabaram com toda a minha vida_** - virou o rosto qu estava manchado de lágrimas, essas ultimas palavras machcaram muito Inuyasha, era como se uma faca tivesse atravessado seu peito

Inuyasha:**_ mas eu naum preciso de você_** - chegou perto dele ficando a sentimetros

Kagome: **_Nani?_**

Inuyasha: _**Isso ai, você so atrapalha o grupo com sua fraqueza que é extremamente irritante, embora tenha crescido muito e conseguido cotrolar seus poderes, ainda continua atrapalhando que nem a garotinha de 3 anos atrás, quando estou na luta tenho que me procupar em vencer e cuidar da garotinha mimada que soh pensa em amor e se agarrar em lobos sarnentos **_- essas palavras foram como um golpe fatal no coraçao de Kagome, era como se ele estivisse se despedaçado em um milhao de pedaços e nada podia concertar

Kagome: **_axei que voce podia mudar Inuyasha, mas vejo que me enganei_**

Inuyasha: **_é?_**

Kagome: _**voce continua o hanyou emburrado com o mundo e amaldiçoando a todos dessa sua "terrivel maldiçao" so vai atras da joia por interesses proprios nunca pensa em ninguém e considera todos um estorvo, pessoas como você Inuyasha... DEVERIAM MORRER SOZINHAS!!**_

PLAFT!!

Se ouviu o barulho de longe

Kagome: _**vo...vo...você.. me.. ba.. bateu**_ - estava com a mao no local do tapa e rosto virado

Inuyasha: - estava com a mao levantada e seu rosto mostrava toda a sua raiva, depois que se de conta do que fez, sua feisao se mostrou arrependida e procupada - **_Kagome... me ... me desculpe, eu nao sei o que me deu_** - tentou xegar perto dela mas ela recuou

Kagome: **_fique longe de mim_** - ainda nao o encarava -_** como você pode Inuyasha**_ - olhou para ele com um olhar de reprovaçao e magoa

Inuyasha:_** Kagome**_ - tentou mais uma vez xegar perto dela e ela recou ainda mais

Kagome: **_volte para sua sacerdotiza, afinal ... ela eh perfeita ..nao eh?_** - mostrou as lágrimas no rosto, saiu correndo dali

Inuyasha:_** Kagome, me desculpe**_ - abaixou a cabeça deixando a franja lhe cobrir os olhos, logo seu via lágrimas escorrendo pelos seu rosto.

Saiu correndo pela floresta, nao queria saber onde iria, desde que fosse para longe de Inuaysha, nao tinha entendido como ele teve coragem para fazer aquilo, axou que o conhecese, mas estava enganada, continuou correndo sem saber pra onde ir, ela devia ter corrido uns 10 min sem parar, parou quango chegou a uma outra clareira que encontrou, ajoelhou no chao e começou a chorar, descarregou tudo, chorou por tudo que aconteceu em sua infiliz vida.

Naraku: _**Vejo que nao entenderam bem**_ _**meu recado**_ - disse atrás dela

Kagome **_Han?_** - levantou correndo e o encrou, estava encrencada, nao tinha nenhuma flecha ou arco, estava desarmada -_** recado?**_

Naraku:_** é, nao entenderam direito**_

Kagome: _**entendemos, você iria matar a Kikyou, vejo que vai ser difícil, pois Inuyasha deve ter ido atrás dela agora, mas se você for rápido você o alcança**_

Naraku: _**Matar a Kikyou?**_

Kagome: **_é, nao é ela que voce quer matar??_**

Naraku: - risada maquiavélica -_** nao, nao eh a Kikyou, eh outra pessoa**_

Kagome: **_quem?_**

Naraku_**: você**_ - encarou com uma cara maquiavélica, que fez Kagome ter um arrepio na espinha, ele avançou para cima dela

Na cabana da Kaede

Estavam la Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede e Kikyou, mas nada de Kagome (n_/a: por que sera ein?!!!)_ todos conversavam alegremente, ja estava sabendo da hitoria toda, mas ainda havia uma peça do quebra-cabeça que estava faltando: Quem Naraku queria matar?? Inuyasha entrou viu que Kagome nao estava, comecou se culpar mais ainda.

Kouga: _**Cara de cachorro, cade a Kagome?**_

Inuayasha: _**nao sei**_

Sango: _**o que aconteceu?**_

Inuayasha contou tudo o aconteceu ate a parte do tapa que deu na Kagome, depois disso era difícil achar uma maneira de fazer o Kouga soltar Inuyasha e por uma grande milagre nao estava enxendo a cara dele de pancadas.

Miroku: _**como você teve coragem de fazer isso Inuayasha??**_

Inuyasha: _**eu sei, quero me desculpar**_

Kouga:**_ e eh bom mesmo ou eu te mato!_** - troxe ele mais perto

Inuyasha: _**por que ?? foi você o causador de tudo isso lobo fedido**_ - se soltou dele

Kouga: _**eu?**_

Inuayasha: _**eh se você nao tivesse ficado agarrando a Kagome nao teria acontcido isso**_

Todos: _- hiper mega gota - _

Kouga: _**eu soh estava consolando-a**_

Inuyasha:_** sei, que modo de consolar**_

Kouga: **_Inuayasha seu burro, ela escolheu voce!_**

Inuyasha: _**o.O**_

Kouga: _**isso ai, ela me contou seus problemas e eu a aconselhei de ir esclarecer com voce, mas voce conseguiu estragar tudo neh cara de cahcorro.**_

Inuyasha: **_entao temos de encontra-la_**

Kikyou: **_uma coisa nao se encaixa, como assim de outro mundo??_**

Shippou:**_ a Kagome eh daquele mundo estranho dela nao eh??_**

Todos: _**o.O**_

Shippou: **_que foi?_**

Sango: **_que burros nos somos_**

Kaede: _**ele nao vai atras da Kikyou, ele vai atras da Kagome **_- nessa hora Kouga e Inuyasha gelaram

Kouga: _**temos que acha-la**_

Inuyasha: **_e rapido_**

Todos sairam correndo atras de uma pequena pista de onde aquela garota ti nha se enfiado

Inuyasha: Me espere Kagome, nao morra

Devolta a luta de Naraku e Kagome

Kagome estava toda machacada e Naraku estava intacto, nem seus poderes de sacerdotiza estavam ajudando

Kagome: **_Kuso!!_**

Naraku: _**Voce eh realmente fraca, nao pode ser a reicarancao da Kikyou**_

Kagome: _**nao sou reicarnacao de ninguem, sou Kagome**_ - avançou contra ele _(n/a: na minha fic ela aprendeu a lutar tah gente )_, mas foi facilmente derrubada com a pancada que o Naraku deu nela

Naraku:_** tem razao, a Kikyou eh mais forte**_

Kagome: _**calado!**_

Naraku: _**você eh insolente menina**_ - parou e encarou-a seriamente -_** vou acabar logo com isso**_ - avançou mais um de seus tentáculos para cima dela e antes que ele pudesse acerta-la ela consegui fazer uma barreira _(n/a: ha, esperaram que fosse o Inu)_

Kagome: - sorriso -

Naraku: _**você eh boa mas... nem tanto**_ - comçou a jogar seu miasma e logo o miasma entrou na barreira, enfraquecendo-a - _**vai morrer**_

Kagome: kuso - tentou segurar mais, mas nao consegui, o tentáculo passou a barreira e acertou em cheio no meio de sua barriga, mas ela nao se rendeu continuou de pé

Naraku:_** eh corajosa, mesmo morrendo**_

Kagome:**_ você nunca ira conseguir a joia!_**

Naraku: **_vou sim, eu tenho meus modos, e vou acabar com o único modo do Inuyasha_**- avançoiu outro de seus tentáculos patra cima dela que acertou o seu ombro direito fazendo disso um ataque fatal, ela caiu no chao - _**diga que eu desejei boa sorte para o Inuyasha.**_ -foi embora deixando Kagome naquele estado, para ela morrer lenta e dolorosamente, nao tinha como escapar da morte.

Kagome:_** vou morrer do mesmo modo que a Kikyou**_ - se arrastou ate uma arvore que tinha perto e esperou a morte que nao iria tardar, nao era como esperava morrer, pricipalmente porque seria que nem a morte da Kikyou, mas antes ouviu e viu uma coisa.

Inuyasha:_** Kagome!!!!!!**_ Procurava ela em qualquer lugar, mas nao olhou para o lado que ela estava, ja iria correr denovo

Kagome:_** Aqui Inuyasha**_! - chamou ele em um sussurro, mas ele ouviu

Inuyasha: - virou para encontra-la e viu a sua situaçao- **_Kagome!! -_** foi correndo ateh ela

Todos: **_Kagome!!_**

Inuyasha:_** o que aconteceu??**_ - perguntou abaixando perto dela, nao sabia o que fazer

Kagome: _**Naraku me atacou**_ - diz com pouca voz

Sango: _**Kaede-baa-chan veja a Kagome **_

Kaede:_** hai**_ - chegou perto dela e examinou todo seus machucados, virou e fez uma cara de triteza - _**nao tem jeito, Kagome sofreu muitos feimentos e esse do ombro foi fatal, é igual ao da Kikyou**_

Inuyasha: **_nao, nao pode ser, tem de haver um jeito velhota, nao pode deixa-la morrer velhota_** - encostou o corpo dela no seu peito

Kaede:_** sinto muito, nao posso fazer nada, pelo jeito dela digo que ela tem pouco tempo de vida.**_

Sango: _**nao**_

Kagome: _tudo bem_ - sentiu a visao ficar turva

Inuyasha:_** nao, nao esta tudo bem!!**_ - interrompeu-a - _**aquilo que eu disse Kagome, me desculpe, eu nao queria**_

Kagome: _**tudo bem, desculpe pelo que eu disse também**_ - Inuyasha passou os dedos no rosto dela -_**sinto muito deixar voces, mas eh a minha hora, nao se esquecam eu amo muito vocês, todos voces.**_

Kouga:_ **Kagome, nao deixe agente**_

Kagome:**_ me prmetem que vao continuar a busca da joia sem mim?_**

Miroku: **_mas.._**

Kagome: **_me prometam, se nao for assim, nao conseguirei descancar em paz_**

Kouga: _**tudo bem, nos prometemos**_

Kagome:**_ todos juntos?_**

Inuyasha: _**hai **_- ja se percebiam lágrimas em seus olhos

Kaogme: _**que bom, assim posso ir em paz**_. - fexou os olhos para nunca mais abrir

Inuyasha: _**Kagome? Kagome???? Kagomeeee????**_ - abraçou o corpo dela -_** nao me deixe por favor**_ - mas ja era tarde demais.

No outro dia o céu estava acinzentado, o dia nao tinha mais cor ou alegria, era um dia negro, todos estavam preparados para o corpo de Kagome ser cremado, foi uma despedida muito difícil para todos, pois Kagome nao era soh a detctizadora de fragmentos, e sim uma grande amiga, uma que sabia ouvir, que sabia ajudar, que sabia aguentar tudo e melhor sabia mudar as pessoas, que nunca se imaginaria que iria mudar.

Depois da cerimonia, o time do Inuyasha partiram para procuram a joia, afinal tinha prometido que iria ateh o final, e agora Inuyasha tinha um motivo dobrado para matar o Naraku, por ter tirado seus dois únicos amora na sua vida.

* * *

Yo minna

eu naum seu como ficou o final da fic, voces me dizem, o motivo de eu ter feito uma Death Fic eh que eu to cansada de ver o Inuyasha pisar na bola e nao receber nada em troca, sempre fica tudo de bem, essa fic eh pra ver o que aconteceria se ele pissasse na bla muito feio..

obrigado por ler minha fic..

bjs


End file.
